Blackhawk Vol 1 12
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Eclipse ** Winged Death Brotherhood, cultists Other Characters: * Lawyer Morell * doctor * police commissioner * radio engineer Locations: * Republic of ** Toutant, the capital *** State House Items: * W.D.B.'s Radiation Flashlights, deadly against Southlandians Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Editor2_1 = George Brenner | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Babylon, The Mighty City | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * King Sargon ** his many servants Locations: * ** (fake) Babylon Vehicles: * s | Editor3_1 = George Brenner | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Chop Chop: "Kloppie Klan, Famous Chinese Detective" | Synopsis3 = Kloppie Klan happens to look just like Chop Chop, and also Klan is a master of disguise, and a kidnap target, so some misunderstandings ensue. Bad guys are defeated when good guys paint a fake tunnel entrance onto a solid rock hillside, and they crash into it, knocking themselves out. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Slats * other punk Other Characters: * Kloppie Klan, Famous Chinese Detective Locations: * airfield, near a city * nearby cave Items: * Kloppie Klan's Disguise Kit Vehicles: * "Special Unlimited" train into the city * RR hand car | Editor4_1 = George Brenner | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Evil of Zobar | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Zobar ** outlaws Other Characters: * Zobar's partner * Lumbo, Native courier * government official * native slave laborers Locations: * Eastern ** swamp ** pitchblende deposit * a great city of the free peoples Items: * Pitchblende Sample Vehicles: * three s | Notes = * Babylon, The Mighty City: ** Blackhawk gets shot down, for the twelfth time. , , , , , , , , , , , and ** Chop Chop gets head-konked unconscious, for the first time, with a rifle stock. Blackhawk gets head-konked-out, for the twelfth time, , , , , , , , , , , , and . That's one head-whack per month for five months. also with a rifle stock. ** Blackhawk kills a lion, with a thrown rock. One of the Blackhawks kills an elephant, with aerial machine-gun fire. The squadron then uses the same tactic on a detail of spear-men. ** Sargon dies in an ammo dump explosion, caused by himself. * In The Evil of Zobar, the villain poisons himself at the end of the story. Blackhawks and readers have only got Zobar's word for it that this is poison, and not some suspended-animation formula, but Zobar has not returned, in the decades that have passed since this story took place. * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk were: ** Blackhawk: "The Tomb of Tammus" (text story) ** Johnny Doughboy by Bernard Dibble | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}